


【All雏】无恕

by Akitonbi



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitonbi/pseuds/Akitonbi
Summary: ※各类罪犯门把×便衣刑警雏※女装有【非女装癖】，雏真的是个男孩子！※背景补充：本文中，雏在机关的代名为周兆翔※本文全文以独白的方式陈述※不喜勿喷，左上退出※ooc属于我，爱情（？）属于他们





	【All雏】无恕

**Author's Note:**

> ※各类罪犯门把×便衣刑警雏  
> ※女装有【非女装癖】，雏真的是个男孩子！  
> ※背景补充：本文中，雏在机关的代名为周兆翔  
> ※本文全文以独白的方式陈述  
> ※不喜勿喷，左上退出  
> ※ooc属于我，爱情（？）属于他们

一

可曾有个人，在你入狱之前，出现在你的身边  
然后扭转了你的一生？

 

二

No.B01085   
贩卖毒品罪 死刑缓期一年执行

确实有这样一个人，她亲手送我进了监狱。

嗯，我记得她叫翔子，是个穿着碎花裙的女孩。  
涉世不深，像个偷逃出家门的大小姐。  
至少在当时我是这么认为的。

在路边捡到了她，像是个无主的小野猫一样  
我犹豫了一下，还是捏着她的脖子把她带回家，  
她便狼吞虎咽地把我做的料理扒进口中，  
仿佛八辈子没有吃过饭一般。  
她口中被塞了个满，还嘟嘟囔囔地夸奖我，  
做饭比她家什么什么大厨都厉害的多。  
直白的不懂得客套。  
我也只是笑着刮去了她鼻尖的米粒

她身材细长，褪下高跟也足够高挑，  
可我也能把她塞入怀中，任由她踮脚蹭着我的双唇。

她的栗色短发及肩，厚厚的刘海盖过了眉。  
啊对了，她还曾蜷着双腿，把自己贴上酒店的落地窗  
以灯红酒绿、花柳陈杂为镜，干脆利落地削去过长的刘海  
她抱怨我孩子般冲着窗户哈气，在她的眼帘上结了一层的霜。  
我拦腰把她扔到床上啄吻，却惹得她如小鹿般撞开我的怀抱。  
嗯，亲她的时候要小心软唇下的那对虎牙。  
正如柔软面具背后的她一般，荆棘遍布。

她从发根到脚趾，都满含罂粟的花瓣  
幽幽散发的香气，足以胜过最强效的致幻剂。

啊，你还问我记得些什么？  
我还记得在那个警笛震天的夜晚，  
她赤着脚站在海滩上，夜晚粘稠的海风掀起她的碎花裙，  
还有我刚送她的那顶沙滩帽，  
她的眼睛湿漉漉的，活像先前被我欺负过的样子。  
虽然我也只是吻过她，这笔买卖真的是亏大发了。  
然后我就被她捕入牢中。

 

三

No.B01066  
集资诈骗罪 无期徒刑

我和你差不多，也是被一个人亲手送进监狱里的。  
是我手下心爬出来的头头，是个颇有气质的妇人。

本名是什么我也记不清楚了，她让我唤她夫人。  
不知道是谁介绍进了我这个组织，  
信奉起来虔诚的可怕，还给我增了不少的收入。  
她总是一个人默默地前来，勾一笔深棕的眉毛，  
纯黑的服饰满是悲怆，还有难以言喻的禁欲与诱惑。  
觥筹交错间，我才找到机会撬开了她的嘴。  
她有个恩爱的丈夫，郎骑竹马，绕弄青梅。  
奈何天有不测风云，蛋糕上的烛光化为坟前的青烟。  
刚过而立之年，便沦为一人，携着嗷嗷的少年。  
她的黑色长发扫及我的手背，黑色的长裙遮满空隙。  
唯有她的双眸，还落着淡淡的栗色。  
是对和我相似的下垂眼。

之后我便有心多加照拂，她也慈爱娴雅，帮着解决不少事宜。  
老实说，我可能是被这份忧郁与母性迷了眼。  
在私下的闲暇，我热衷于枕着她的双膝逃过正午的热尘  
愿意在清晨敲响她的家门，巴巴的求一碗早餐。  
她会笑着揉着我的头发，满足我所有任性的要求，  
还会在我的撒娇下，剃干净所有的鱼刺。  
我还曾为躲避追击，深夜钻进她的屋子  
她也会腾出床铺，任由我不依不饶地尝试拥抱她。  
她细长的手指骨节鲜明，指尖还覆着一层薄薄的老茧  
老实说，在她出色的手技下释放的时候，  
我觉得我我仿佛跃入天堂。  
才会因为大脑的虚浮，忽视楼下成群的脚步声，  
在她狡黠的微笑，得意的挥手下，从白日落入了黑天。

 

四

No.B01045   
贪污罪 死刑缓期两年执行

原来大家都有这样的经历吗，我也一样。  
是我的秘书村上女士。

问我对她的印象？唔，是个非常有能力的女性呢。  
而且和身边的女性一点也不一样呢。  
光洁的额头，高高的马尾辫，有时还会盘起头。  
厚重的黑框眼镜压在鼻梁上，看起来像个笨重的学生妹。  
每天穿着一般无二的银灰色西装，黑色的低跟鞋，  
小腿看起来光滑细腻，虽然并不是白皙的那一派。  
是的，  
村上秘书看起来其实是个室外派呢，小麦色的皮肤恰到好处。  
其实我很羡慕呢，毕竟我无法拥有这样的颜色  
除去给自己抹黑粉以外，都遮不住我自己过于白的肤色。  
抱歉，说多了关于自己的事情。

毫无疑问，她能爬到这一步不是因为什么内幕，  
手段雷霆，四面逢源，聪慧过人，知人善用。  
说不定，她比我更适合这个议员的位置。  
毕竟每一单的账目她都算的如此明确细致，  
在法庭上打的我一身狼藉。

相比你们我怕不是最亏本的那一个人呢。  
我可是输光了万贯家财，只博得了几次心动罢了。  
好不容易盼来的闲暇，被村上秘书提前预约了去。  
我第一次见到运动背心和短裤搭配的她，  
微微隆起的胸部，又细又长又直的双腿，  
我第一次见到她卸下了那笨重碍事的黑框眼镜，  
让我得以见识到世界上第二好看的眼睛。  
她就远远的站在对面，一手抱着篮球，呼唤我着过去  
现在想来，我真的脑袋进水，就这样踩过了生死界的三途川。  
一个扣球，一个落地，一个击掌，  
我的手腕就被扣上了厚重的枷锁。

 

五

No.B01022  
抢劫罪、故意杀人罪【教唆罪】 死刑缓期一年执行

哇，你们都能邂逅漂亮的女孩子吗。  
我这边是个叫翔太男孩子呢，和我同龄的那种。  
嘛，毕竟我可是在坐各位，唯一一个公开出柜的男人吧。

哎？我当然很确定他是男孩子啦，  
毕竟我曾经扒下他的裤子好好检查过的。  
虽然离本垒还是差了一点的唉，我可不喜欢强迫人。  
我可没有背后干什么见不得人的破事啦，  
只不过是被敌对帮派阴了一手，给杯中的酒精里加了点料。  
我也已经狠狠的报复回去了，对他来说畜生的滋味想必不错。  
你说那个晚上？其实也只是我好好的服务了他一下  
双颊微红，面目含春，小麦色的皮肤下埋着大片大片的红晕  
扑打在我脸上的热潮，混杂着隐隐的呓语，勾的我也喘不上气来。  
毕竟看起来像是个未经人事的孩子，青涩的可怕，  
我就没敢趁人之危啦，毕竟他的所有权还在我的手里。

他呀，是之前哪个小帮派送来贿赂我，讨我欢心的男宠啦，  
明明被调教过，还执拗倔强的可怕，让我感兴趣的不行  
现在想来真的是引火烧身。  
骗走了我那么多的甜言蜜语，还会耍着小脾气赏我一个爆栗。  
严重的那阵子我甚至去了趟医院，撇清了斯德哥尔摩的嫌疑。

男宠果然还是男宠，改不掉的狐媚骨子，  
被提醒了那么多次的香玉满怀，遗恶千年  
还是被出卖了个干净。  
不过我这种锱铢必较的人啦，还是在他背上狠狠的划了一刀。  
他就沐浴在殷红的血液中，朝我露出了那个胜利的微笑。  
他闪亮的眼眸，轻蔑的笑声，我永生难忘。

 

六

No.B01007  
走私艺术品罪 死刑缓期一年执行

我也有遇到过这样一个人喔，她也是男性，  
至少表面来看是这样没错。

记忆中，当时  
对于绘画的渴望让我焦灼，无法将幻梦赋予现实使我绝望。  
潮湿的人口贩卖市场恶臭熏天，积水的泥沼让人无处落脚。

我记得她那时穿着一身打满补丁洗到褪色的布料，胸口别着她的编号。  
她带着难以言喻的魅力，阳光活力、忧郁憔悴、严肃禁欲、温婉可人  
这些名词可以同时用来形容她。  
她是个天生的演员，她身上平衡着绝对矛盾的辞藻。  
我把她从偌大的市场中捞了回去，指名让她做我的模特。

当我把她接进我的画室，毫无征兆的，我一把撕开了她的布料。  
我并不是什么变态，我只是在心中衡量过这个模特的魅力。  
认为裸体是一种至高的呈现。  
直到现在，我也庆幸我现在的选择，让我收获了我一生的至宝。

她穿着纯白的上着，胸前明显填塞着异样的鼓起，  
他穿着纯黑的下着，三角的样式勒出突起的形状。

然后我们呆愣了许久，直到我热切的目光转化为他脸颊上两道明显的泪痕。  
一切不言而喻。  
我没有去询问什么多余的内容，对于少数人群我也有所耳闻，  
对待任何一件艺术品我都会保有至高的尊重，还有绝对的占有欲。  
他几次开口欲言，也都没吐露一二。  
这也无妨他成为为画下最具魅力的模特。  
他是全部的全部，所有的所有  
一切的集合体，绝美的创作！是我一生中最棒的作品！  
我觉得我这一生栽在这里都值得了！她是我永远的维纳斯！

嗯，还有问题？那您请说。  
关于这个刑罚？我是没有任何的问题啦。  
走私不至于判这么重？确实是这样啦，不过我犯得也不止这一道罪名。  
明天，我就能和我的朋友们，一起去拥抱我们每个人的维纳斯啦？  
祝福我们吧！

 

七

警告，警告  
B区重犯区，有5名重犯越狱  
No.B01085 大仓忠义  
No.B01066 锦户亮  
No.B01045 横山裕  
No.B01022 丸山隆平  
No.B01007 安田章大  
请所有狱警迅速赶往D口进行抓捕

再通知一遍  
警告，警告  
……

 

八

——告诉我们，你的真名，到底是什么？  
——我不会……  
——你明白的，我们已经什么都不怕了。  
——村，村上信五

——信酱，你说，我的料理好吃还是精液好吃？  
——我早想把你这个死了男人的男人给填的满满的了。  
——村上先生，不知道篮球和你嘴里这个球你更喜欢哪一个？  
——我好开心啊，信酱，只有我在你身上留下最深的印记。  
——我最亲爱的维纳斯，张大眼睛看好了，到底是谁在玷污你。

 

九

喂，您好，请问是松原警视吗？  
啊对，我是涉谷，嗯，就是村上桑的合租人  
嗯对，就是发小的那个  
是这样的，我已经，三天没有他的消息了。  
您可以帮忙，帮我联系一下他吗？  
我看的新闻上说，五天前，有一批重犯越狱了就有点害怕……  
特别还有一个是惯犯。  
您能，帮我，取得和信酱的联系吗？  
嗯好的，麻烦您了，再见。

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：目前国内并没有小天使这个 走私艺术品 的刑罚，但是只用 走私 难以营造氛围【？】，因而如此使用


End file.
